Old feelings never die
by Ellielousxo
Summary: Molly is a replacement medic for two section, once again. However Charles and Molly never left on good terms. Where tensions are high. Fireworks are about to happen.
1. Chapter one

2014.

Molly couldn't hide her delight. Two weeks of not knowing what had happened to her captain. Finally she was in the hospital where he was. Despite being slightly nervous she couldn't help but feel at ease. Knowing that they were okay. She took one big brave breath and looked into the window where he was and her heart broke into two whole pieces. Captain james was there in bed but with a toddler and a woman, Molly couldn't see her face but it was still enough too intimate her. She left and never looked back at him again.

18 months later, Kenya.

He was angry. Another fucking replacement medic. Just what he needed. Off course he was delighted for Georgie and Elvis and their baby news but he could do without this.

He was also nervous. This was his first big tour after his shooting. His recovery was a long one but one that was prolonged due to his stubbornness and he missed Molly. He wanted to see her, needed to even but everytime he phoned. It went to voicemail. Much to his sadness. His family thought that he was angry at slightly depressed because of his shooting. But Elvis knew that there was something deeper to his sadness, it took Elvis several cans of beer and a late night to get Charles to open up to him, eventually he did and Elvis genuinely thought he had never seen him so sad before. He was truly broken.

"Two section! Listen up" within a second they sat up without hesitation in them. "We will be helping the Kenyan army, in the refugee camps on the Somali border. As you may off noticed we are a medic down we will meet him or her at the refugee camp tomorrow. Are we clear?"

They all replied in unison, as they walked off he heard them mention dawesy. He went back to his quarters where he got out his pictures off his most beloved. Most were Sam. In fact all were off Sam, all apart from one. It was a picture that one member off two section took. Off him and Molly singing. The night he realised he loved her. They look so happy. He thought they would be like that forever. Maybe not. But she had a special place in his heart.

As they arrived at the refugee centre, it seemed quite a depressing place, with children running about with no where to go. A place torn by war. Children the sam age as his son, crying for aid or even just a hug.

"Two section stay here. I need to get our medic." They did as they were instructed to do so and stood still, but looking around at the camp.

As he walked off, a loud explosion caused by a suicide bomber. Chaos was caused. He looked up and ran to the first person he saw. A man who was crying, screaming in pain for help, on closer inspection he seemed that he took a huge impact of the blast and tragically lost both his legs.

"Sir, we need to get him to the other medics now!" She screamed through the gunfire. It was like she didn't recognise him. Maybe she didn't. He certainly recognised her."We can't it's too dangerous." He shouted back at her.

"Sir, he will bleed out and die if we don't help him"

He nodded excepting defeat. She was still the same, thinking about how to help others instead of herself.

They both ran, whist holding him on the count off three. Where they were met with more army medics who were just finishing their tour whereas Molly was just starting her tour. She knew she would be sectioned with a platoon who were not medics and she would be the medic for them, she didn't really mind she loved being on tour. Since Afghanistan she found she independence and she didn't need anyone else. She had grown in strength and even got promoted to lance corporal, something she was very proud off.

Later that evening she went back with the other medics to officially meet her section with for this tour. She walked to where they were based. Her jaw dropped. She really couldn't believe it.

Off course two section where delighted to see her in fact started a new song "we've got our dawesy back" they chanted. "Sir?" She stood to attention in front of him. God this was awkward they thought.

"Can we speak in private, private Dawes?" He regretted his tone off voice within a second.

"Off course sir, but it's lance corporal now"

He nodded. But by god was he proud of her. He wished he had been there for her, to see her promoted, he would off loved it.

"Dawes, it's been a long time. How have you been?" He shifted in his position. And ran his hands through his hair, a tell tail sign he was nervous.

"I've been fine thank you sir. I hope you're recovery went well." She sounded different to him. More confident within herself, still had she cockney edge but more discreet. "Um yeah it was fine thank you. Could of done with someone being there" he went for it he had to acknowledge the awkwardness. She looked him dead in the eyes. "You had your wife and son, Sir, if you don't mind I need to pack for tomorrow"

His world broke. How did she know. He never tried to hide it from her, just never mentioned it. Endless she was at the hospital he thought, he had to have this out with her. But not today.

"Get some shut eye, early start tomorrow" he said trying to avoid this conversation.

They both went to bed, equally confused and tired. But they knew one thing for sure, old feelings never die, they still loved each other.


	2. Chapter two

As the weeks past by the more uncomfortable it became for both of them. However both excepting they were in a place of high emotions and now would not be the right moment to have a honest conversation between them. Neither of them wanting to address the problem, the elephant, the internal conflict inside them.

Captain james woke with sudden jump, a loud bang on his tent caused him to jump into captain mode. The sudden news that a worker at the camp, Kiki, had been taken by a possible terrorist group meant he had to wake Molly up. 'God' he thought she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. He felt bad for having to wake her up. "Molly? Dawes"he said quietly. He briefly remembered the time he had to wake her up in Afghanistan. His stomach was filled up with butterflies. She stirred and faced him rubbing her eyes and blinking to the harsh sunlight. "Sir?" She replied sleepily, looking around and seeing the Kenyan captain. "It's Kiki. She's been taken, there's chaos at the camp"

As he spoke she took up all the information she had received and began the task of getting dressed. When she arrived, captain James was right. It was chaos. Once two section cleared up the carnage in the camp and got everyone calm. It was then when someone came running up to Charles and handed him a newborn baby. "Excuse me, where are you going?" He shouted back at the women, a baby still in his arms. "She's not safe, they will do things too her" the woman replied.

He looked down at this baby, despite never getting emotionally involved he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and the women. "Dawes" he called for across the camp and handed her baby. "Who's is it?" Questioning where the baby came from he explained the situation and what the woman told him. "It's all a bit shit living here, a mother thinking her baby is safer with a solider than her" Charles nodded sadly at Molly. She was right it was all a bit shit.

Charles had felt bad for Molly that day being one of the only medics there. Despite his mind telling him to leave her in her tent. He had to check up on her. He did love her after all. Tapping the tent gently, she immediately stood to attention. "Sir?" She said, the strain evident in her voice. "You don't have to call me sir, Molly" evidently uncomfortable with the formality of the two. "I don't know your name, sir" she replied quickly, leaving him lost for words. "I'm sorry" not knowing what else to say to her. "For what?" She sarcastically comment, regretting it in a moment. "Sorry"

He bit his lip, not quite sure what to say next. "Everything. For today. For what happened between us" he couldn't look at her, and kept his eyes firmly on the ground. She had to interject "what happened between us?"

"I meant what I said. I want you to be last thing I see"

Her jaw dropped, once again. "You have a wife and son, sir. Go to them. But never ever me. I'm not going to wreck someone's home because of you."

He didn't reply straight away. "I'm divorced." He said slowly. This still wasn't good enough for Molly. "Was you married in Afghanistan?" She had to ask.

"Yeah legally I was but we were separated and we never lived together long before that"

She had enough, her head couldn't take anymore off it. " Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted, he was about to reply but seeing the look on her face, he thought otherwise. "I'm going to the camp tonight" she said, walking out and brushing past him.

Later that night, Charles still couldn't sleep, something didn't sit right with him knowing Molly not only one of his men but someone he loved was out alone. He got up and drove himself to the camp. He arrived quite late and immediately knew something was wrong, his officer sixth sense coming Into play. "Sir, over here" Molly shouted as soon as she saw him. "The baby you brought in, the mother was she young"

He stopped for it a bit trying to remember the young woman. "Yeah she was" he replied "why?" He questioned. "Because she was brought in just now with severe injuries which indicate sexual assault and giving birth. The baby was also about three days old and very dehydrated, like her mother"

Whist it was comforting her that he was here, she wasn't sure why. "Why are you here sir?"

He looked slightly bashful and almost shy "I didn't want to leave you here, by yourself"

She giggled "you do know I'm a big girl now, big adventures and everything" he smiled at her, he so badly wanted to be part of the big adventures with her.

The night drew too an end and the sun was slowly starting to rise above the blue sky. "Are you going back to base too freshen up?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm bloody honk" she laughed at the bemused look upon his face. "Stink. Mate stink."

They were in the middle of an African dessert but yet they were stuck in traffic. "What did you mean when you said about new adventures?" He was desperate to know whether she was joking or not. "No one told you?"

He looked even more confused. "I'm leaving the army, I've got my qualifications to begin my degree working towards emergency medicine and the army are paying for it"

Shit, he was seriously impressed by her, he truly was proud of her. "Well done Molly" he said sincerely, showing true emotion. "Thank you sir" she beamed back at him.

Finally the traffic began to move. "Molly, you know I regret not telling you about my son and my ex wife"

He really wanted her to give him a chance. "Sir, is that someone on the road?"

They both looked over , a young boy injured jumping into medic mode she jumped out the vehicle as soon as it came to a stop.

Then they realised, as soon as the men came out with their weapons they were ambushed.


End file.
